unexpected
by Nefertel
Summary: when bella is asked to tutor the most popular boy in school, little dose she know her life will change forever
1. Chapter 1

**I had a strange dream some time ago and it's stayed in my head. I read a Bella/Jacob story and I just had them in my head putting them into my dream. So hear it goes hopefully I can do it.**

Bella sighed as her alarm clock rang; she sat up and looked about her room, another day she thought to herself.

She went through her daily morning routine and as she was brushing her hair and looking into the mirror, she silently made a wish for today to be better than her normal day.

As she entered her high school in forks she noticed her friends Angela and Eric waiting at her locker for her. She smiled as she reached them "hey guys what's up" they greeted her in return and after she was finished with her locker the three friends walked to the first class of the day.

As she sat at her desk wait for the class to start Jacob walked in and took his assigned seat next to her.

She always felt nervous sitting next to him he was tall and very handsome. His huge biceps and chest always strained against t-shirt's he short black hair was always spiked up and his soft brown eyes held so much of him in that when he looked at her, her breathing stilled.

Jacob black was the most popular boy in school along with his friends Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Seth. He was dating the most popular girl in school Jessica and she always made fun of Bella as did her friends Rosalie and Lauren.

Finally the class started and her thoughts left the very sexy boy next to her and focused on English.

When the class was finished she collected her stuff and started to walk out when Mr Banner called for her. She walked to his desk and he handed her a note from the principal asking her to see him after school.

She was curious she knew it wasn't something she had done, she was a good girl always tried to stay out of things and for the most part was able to.

After school had finished she made her way to Mr Clearwater's office she knocked on the door and heard a faint come in and stepped through the door but stopped when she say Jacob sat on one of the chairs intently looking at his nails.

"Ah Bella your here good, come in and sit please" she did as she was asked and wonder what all this was about.

"Now I have asked you here Bella for your help, Mr Black here is failing nearly all his classes and if he doesn't get back on top he will be ineligible to play in the football team and we cant have that" Bella looked back from Jacob to Mr Clearwater was he serious, was she hearing him right.

"Are you asking me to do his work for him because I wont do it, it isn't fair just because he is a good athlete" Mr Clearwater was shaking his head "no Bella, I agree it wouldn't be fair, no I want you to tutor him"

She nodded that made more sense "oh erm.......ok I guess" Mr Clearwater smiled and turned to Jacob "now Mr Black I expect you to pay attention to Miss Swan, she is the best tutor you can get ok".

Jacob just nodded and got up and headed for the door Bella soon followed. Outside Mr Clearwater's office Bella just stood as Jacob continued to walk off, he eventually stopped and his shoulders sagged then turned around to face her.

He could see she hadn't followed him she smiled gratefully for that most girls when hearing they had to spend a lot of time with him would be glued to his side from the get go.

He walked back to her "so how we gonna do this" he asked she shook her head and the warm feeling his silken voice gave her "erm ........ Well we can meet after school or practice everyday for an hour then and hour on Saturday how's that sound".

She was proud that her voice had sounded strong and secure whilst speaking to him for the first time ever. I mean they had spoken in class before but I was usually 'can I have a pencil or what's the answer' never a real conversation.

He thought about it a moment then nodded he didn't like giving up and hour of his evening or Saturday for that matter but he had to get some better grades soon or he would be kicked off the team.

She wrote down her address for him and said they would start tomorrow and all he needed to do was let her know when his practice days were. He again nodded told her and then left leaving her in the deserted hallway with her thoughts.

The next day as the end of the school day came nearer and Bella found herself getting more nervous. They were gonna meet at the front gates near the car park and he was gonna follow her to her home since he had lost the paper which she had wrote it on.

There she was watching the front doors waiting for him; eventually she saw Lauren and her friends come out followed by Jacob and his.

He noticed her waiting and sighed his friends would find out sooner or later and he was gonna be given hell by Lauren but he had no choice "guys, I gotta go ok" he started to walk away when Lauren grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Baby where are you going" she asked in a sickly sweet voice that made him cringed, he sometimes didn't know why he was with her.

He looked towards Bella and back a Lauren who had noticed who he had looked at and her face crinkled in disgust "you are not ditching us for that little clumsy halfwit" he shook his head.

"no of course not but Mr Clearwater says I have to get me grades back up otherwise I wont be able to play, she's my tutor I gotta go" and with that he left walking towards Bella.

As he got nearer he could tell she had heard Lauren's words but was trying to not let it affect her for some reason he didn't like the idea that Bella was upset because of Lauren but he shook his head and said "so are we gonna go and get started".

She nodded and walked to her busted looking Chevy and got in she waited till he got to his car and then drive off. She let the silent tears flow down her cheeks so they wouldn't come when they got to her house she was gonna be professional even if it killed her

**So guys that's the first bit let me know what you think please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.**

They spent the full hour working on some of his English, they hadn't really spoken about anything but English and that was fine with her.

He said goodbye when he left and that was it that was how they spent their tutoring sessions not talking and him leaving quickly.

She didn't mind it's just what she expected, so when one day when he didn't come she was surprised he may have not been enthusiastic about having a tutor but he seemed willing to come and work.

The next day she had decided to let it go and again waited at her home for him and again he didn't show. This continued for a week, she would see him at school and sit by him in English but he wouldn't say anything to her.

Finally she got up the courage to go to him and his friends at lunch time "Jacob can I speak with you?" they all looked at her and she really wished the ground would swallow her up.

Jessica stepped forward "I'm sorry who are?" they all laughed except Jacob who looked indifferent she looked directly at Jessica and stood her ground.

"I am Bella and I am his tutor whom he has missed a whole week's worth of tutoring; now that doesn't bother me I get to hang out with my friends. What I do mind is that I was asked to tutor you and you waste my time, now I can go to the principal and tell him you aren't coming"

With that said she walked away and started breathing again, as promised she headed towards the principals office only to be stopped by a large hand gripping her arm.

She was pulled into the nearest building and into the nearest deserted classroom she was pulled in away from the door, which was promptly closed and locked.

She stared at the boy in confusion "Jacob what the hell did you do that for?" he looked at her calmly and smiled a little 'she looks cute when she's angry'.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry I haven't been coming please don't tell the principal I agree to the tutoring providing I could continue playing as well if I don't then I cant play" thankfully she was to angry to be swayed by his voice.

"Well then give me a good enough reason as to why you haven't been coming and maybe I wont tell the principal" she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him waiting for his excuse.

He looked at her and chuckled "Jessica" was all he said as if that was all he needed to say to explain everything.

Bella became angrier "you missed your lessons which are only an hour long so you could screw your girlfriend" by now she was shouting, she could figure why it should bother her.

Jacob rushed to her and placed a hand over her mouth to silence her, his other hand gripped her arm lightly making sure she stayed in place. "No that's not it, your not listening to me, she ..........."

His voice stopped because by now he had removed his hand from her mouth and realised just how close their faces were.

He looked from her eyes to her mouth and back again several times, Bella noticed this and the anger inside her fizzled away at the thought of Jacob kissing her. He eventually let her go and took a step back.

He cleared his throat "what I meant was that, Jessica didn't understand the reason why I needed I be tutored and she wouldn't let me leave, I mean I no I could of moved her if I really put my mind to it, but then she would cry a fit and it's just easier to go along"

She was just nodding now not really trusting her voice "I did try and call you but every time I tried, she would come and I had to put it away, please believe me" he looked so sincere she couldn't deny him.

"Ok I........I believe you, but you can't afford to miss any more ok, you are just gonna have to deal with her drama at least until your grades come up"

Jake sighed in relief and nodded "so you will be at my house after school right Jacob" she asked whilst stepping around him for the door.

"Yeah I will and it's Jake ok only my dad calls me that when he wants me to do something" she stopped and looked at him her mind whirling; she nodded and left really confused.

Just as he promised Jake showed up at her house ready for tutoring from then on.

Again the sessions went by quickly with no talk between them except to ask questions, but every day he was there he didn't miss a session.

At school Jessica would glare daggers at her but Bella would do her best to ignore them.

It was several weeks later that changed everything he came as usual but his expression told her something was up. "Jake are you ok?" she pulled the book from his hands and looked directly at him.

He turned to her and for the first time since he came in he looked her in the eye and she saw pain in his eyes.

"Jake what's wrong, you can tell me you know" he shook his head and slouched even further in his seat.

She sighed "look Jake I no we're not friends but you must know you can trust me, I'm not gonna run around and tell anybody anything I'm not like that" he sighed and looked at her.

"I know your not, I just can't get my head around it, I mean I thought she loved me, she told me that" he looked so broken "you mean Jessica"

He nodded "what has she done" she asked cautiously he got up and moved into the living room and sat down on the couch and flopped his head back.

She followed him and sat crossed legged beside him silently waiting for him to speak.

Luckily her father was at a police conference for a few days so he wouldn't walk in, at a awkward time.

He finally looked at her "I went to her place before coming here she hadn't been in school, you know doing the loyal boyfriend bit, and I found her in bed naked with someone I thought was one of my best mates, Edward"

Bella didn't know what to say sure yeah, she knew Jessica was capable of many things but she never thought she would do something like this. She was about to say something but Jake interrupted he wasn't finished.

"she had the nerve to demand why I had just barged in, and I went off at her and him and she says she was only doing what I was doing" Bella looked confused "your cheating on her" she asked.

He sat up and faced her "that's just it I'm not, I never had sure other girls come on to me but I'm a loyal guy I push them away" Bella nodded she believed him.

"I asked her who was I supposed to be or have been cheating on her with and do you know who she said" Bella shook her head "one of her friends?" she asked.

He shook his head "no, you, I am supposed to be cheating on her with you" he scoffed at that and then noticed the slight flicker of hurt cross her face at the scoff as if the idea of being with her was repulsive.

"I don't mean that being with you is a horrible idea I just mean that she obviously doesn't know me well enough to realise that I don't do stuff like that" she nodded "I figured that was what you meant".

She smiled faintly at him, she then did something that surprised them both and enveloped him into a tight embrace.

At first he didn't respond but after a few seconds his arms circle her waist and pulled her tight to him which cause her to fall forward onto him and him onto his back but neither released each other.

In fact the embrace only got tighter as Bella started whispering into his that it wasn't his fault and she wasn't worth it.

Without realising he started to cry into her neck where his head rested. She only held on tighter.

Eventually he calmed down and released her a little enough so she could lift her head up slightly. She looked down at his tear stained face and gently started to wipe away the tears; he lifted one of his hands to her face and moved the hair back that was escaping from her ponytail.

He stared at her for a few minutes before moving his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and gently pushing her head closer to his.

Their lips touched briefly before she pulled back to looked at him she saw something in his eyes she couldn't place and slowly lowered her lips to his again. This time the kiss was filled passion that neither knew they possessed.

Eventually the need for oxygen over took them and she lifted up, he was smiling at her "wow!" was all he said before he reached up for another kiss which she happily supplied.

They stay like that for some time just kissing each other before Jake's phone spoiled everything. They both groaned as she got up of him so he could sit up and answer it.

He groaned again when he saw who was calling he flipped open his phone "what do you want?" he asked gruffly. She could hear some faint sounds coming from the other side of the phone and watched his face clearly.

"Yeah well you should of thought of that, bye" with that he hung up the phone and turned it off. He put it on the coffee table and turned back to her with a smile.

"Now where were we?" he asked, she smiled at him and he seemed to take that as an invitation he moved forward forcing her to fall backwards with him hovering above.

"I think we were about here, right" she nodded as he lowered his mouth to hers in another searing kiss.

Eventually they did stop and get some work done but as soon as the tutoring was over he joined her for dinner and stayed well into the night just sitting with her watching films.

He had no idea what would happen at school tomorrow but looking at Bella he suddenly realised he didn't care as long as he was with her.

**Thank you all and please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews please keep them coming.**

Bella woke up that morning with a smile on her face; it had been a week since Jake had first kissed her. They had decided that night to keep it a secret for the time being.

During the day they would steal glances at each other when no one was watching and during English they were closer than before with their legs touching.

Then they would meet after school and to Jake's disappointment they would work and then she would let him kiss her.

He looked at whilst she was grading a mock exam he had just done and was surprised with himself how he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before.

She could see him staring at her from the corner of her eye a small blush had started to creep up her neck, he was making her nervous.

"What are you staring at?" she asked making him jump, he quickly recovered and smiled at her "oh just you, why am I making you nervous".

He laughed as she ducked her head from his view and before he could say anymore she pushed his paper near him and moved away into the kitchen.

She shouted behind "not bad Jake but you can do better" he smiled as he looked at his paper and then followed her.

He came up behind her as she was rummaging through the fridge and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "You know I like it when you blush" he chuckled as she tried to elbow him in his stomach but his arms were in the way.

Just then Bella's dad Chief Charlie Swan came in the front door "Bella!" he shouted causing both Jake and Bella to jump. They stood in the kitchen looking at each other as Charlie walked in.

"Oh" he said as he saw Jake "hello Jake, nice to see you" that was the draw back with having a Chief of Police for a dad he knew everyone. Jake nodded to him in response "what are you doing here?" he asked glancing between the two kids.

"I'm his tutor dad, we ran late and have only just finished, I was gonna do something to eat for dinner but ........" Bella was cut off by Charlie tapping Jake on the shoulder "great he's more than welcome to stay if he wants to" Jake nodded happily.

Since he had started spending more time here Bella has cooked for him and he was quite surprised to find that she was an amazing cook and his dad has been spending at lot of time at his friend Harry Clearwater's so he wasn't gonna be there.

Bella sighed as Charlie ushered Jake into the living room to watch some baseball leaving Bella alone in the kitchen.

Dinner was almost ready when Jake managed to get away and come into the kitchen he stood watching her flit about the kitchen expertly he smiled.

"You don't mind, do you that I'm staying for dinner" asked Jake as he helped her set the table. She smiled at him and shook her head "no, I don't mind I was just surprised that's all usually when two people start dating the meeting the parents bit doesn't come this fast"

She stopped herself they hadn't talked about what they were, sure they kissed a lot but that's it.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek "yeah usually but that's for normal couple's we aren't normal, were in high school".

She felt her heart quicken when he said the word 'couple' she turned in his grasp and looked at him "is that what we are?" he could see the nervousness in her eyes just before she ducked her head.

He gently lifted her head to look into her eyes but before he could say anything Charlie's voice drifted in from the living room "is dinner almost reading Bell's" they parted and she called out to him to come for it.

Dinner was quiet no one really felt like talking Bella kept her head down and Jake seemed really interested in his food, Charlie just watched the two and chuckled silently to himself 'teenagers' he thought.

After dinner was eaten and the pots washed Jake and Bella were sat outside in her back garden. Neither was really speaking as they sat upon the old wooden swing seat.

Jake had been thinking about Bella's question, he hadn't meant to say couple before but it just rolled of his tongue but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

He finally turned and faced her causing her to face him "you remember what you asked me" she nodded he touched her face "yes that's what we are, I like you a lot, I like being with you and how I can be myself when I am with you, I don't want to hide anymore I don't want to have to steal glances and moments" she listened transfixed.

He took her face in his hands and drew her nearer he touched their lips together in the briefest of kisses then drew back "on Monday I want to walk into school with you letting everyone know you are mine, and I am yours".

He kissed her again with a bit more passion she was left breathless as he again drew back.

Her heart had quickened again when he said she was his she smiled at him "that is if you want to be with me" she hugged him tightly whispering in his how much she did.

Eventually he left promising to meet her at the gates of school on Monday. She went to her room with a huge smile on her face, a smile that didn't escape her father.

She quickly got on the phone to Angela right away, knowing her friend would like to be the first to know that she, Bella swan is dating Jacob Black.

**Hope you all like it please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated sooner had computer problems major problems, still haven't fixed them my brother has kindly lent me his computer to do some work.**

Bella stood nervously at the gates looking around for Jake or even Angela; she continuously glanced at Jessica and her friends wondering if they knew yet.

The school car park was getting busy but still no Jake she was starting to think he had stood her up and was playing a joke on her until she heard his voice in her ear "hey beautiful" she spun quickly to see an amused Jake.

She quickly hit him "Jake you scared me, I thought you weren't coming" he stopped laughing and gently cupped her cheek, "no way would I miss walking into school with my girlfriend".

She smiled as he reached forward and kissed her much to quickly for her taste, he held out his arm for her and said "shall we".

They walked arm in arm to the front door and passed the very shocked looking Jessica and her friends and into school they passed Angela who was grinning ear to ear as she watched them.

They had made it through out the day and Jessica hadn't made a scene yet, his friends were surprisingly approving of her and accepting she along with her friends had hung out with them at lunch.

They were now walking to the car park and towards their cars which were conveniently parked next to each other. Just as she was about to let go of his hand and het into her truck he tightened his grip and pulled her flushed between him and her truck.

She gasped as she felt his lips on hers; they kissed with passion his hands moved from her waist to her neck and into her hair while hers remained wrapped tightly around his neck.

They finally released each other as he felt his mind wander to a part he knew she was not ready for. He rested his forehead against hers as they both caught their breaths.

She smiled at him "what was that for?" she asked innocently to which he smile at "do I need a reason to kiss my girl" she smiled even brighter and quickly pecked him on the lips and got into her truck, he got into his and followed her to her house for his session.

They again worked on his school work and he was quite surprised to learn that he didn't need much more tutoring because he grades were getting a lot better than before.

As Bella walked into the kitchen Jake's phone went off, it was his dad they talked for a brief moment then he hung up and looked at Bella nervously "erm Bella, do you want to come to mine tonight for dinner my dad erm wants to meet you".

Bella looked at him and chuckled at how nervous her looked "what's the matter Jake haven't you ever brought a girl home before" he shook his head "not really no"

She was shocked but agreed leaving a note for her dad they set of in his car down to la push.

She was nervous as she got out of the car and walked behind Jake to his front door. His house was really a cabin with a big porch and a big shed next to it, she liked how the forest surrounded you as you stood on the porch looking out.

Before he opened the door he turned to her and quickly kissed her and whispered "relax my dad is harmless" she smiled at him then followed him in to the house.

It was simple in decoration a few pictures here and there but nothing to flashy which put her at ease a little bit more.

They walked into the living room to see the man himself Billy Black, sat in his wheelchair looking at her warmly.

They exchanged hellos and compliments and then sat down to dinner; it wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be she found him very easy to talk to, Jake was silent for the most part quite happy to watch them chatter away.

On the drive home he was still quiet she was starting to think she did something wrong but then was quite surprised when he opened her door for her and pulled her up to him for a passionate kiss.

"You were great with my dad, he liked you a lot" he smiled at her "really? How can you tell" he laughed as he walked her to her door "I just can"

It had been two months now and still Jessica and her little group of blonde bombshells still hadn't commented on Bella and Jake. Bella wondered what she was gonna do she knew she would try something.

Bella and Jake were now in her bedroom doing some homework; her dad was in Seattle on a police conference so it was just them and Bella had something special planned. It was starting to get late so Bella excused herself to the bathroom.

She changed into the silky nightgown she had bought on the weekend when she went shopping with Angela. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

She wrapped her bathrobe around her tightly and walked back to her room to find Jake sitting on her bed looking at her picture of him and her on her bedside table.

He looked up at her and frowned "oh your getting ready for bed ok then, I'll go I will come by tomorrow ok" he got up and walked to her to give her a kiss but she stopped him by putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back so his was once again sitting on her bed.

He looked at her confused "what's going on Bella?" she smiled "I want you to sleep here tonight with me" she was proud her voice hadn't sounded as nervous as she felt.

"Are you sure about this" he stood up and cupped her cheek she nodded and stepped back and removed her robe.

His breath caught in his throat she looked absolutely beautiful. He closed the gap and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. As they kissed she pushed him back to the bed and followed him down as he fell backwards onto it lying on top of him.

The sun shined into Bella's room and onto her face waking her up, she stretched out and smiled as she turned to find Jake asleep with his arm wrapped around her, she studied his face as he slept.

She quietly got up and got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast, Jake woke up to an empty bed and got up he found his pants and went downstairs to find her in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

She smiled when she saw him "good morning" he said as he took her bowl from her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him for a kiss "good morning to you to".

"How do you feel, about last night I mean" he looked into her eyes as they sparkled back at him "I feel great how about you" he smiled "I feel good too" he wrapped her tighter into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck for the first time in a long while they were both very happy.

Just then they heard a car door slam out side they both froze in place neither really moving.

**Sorry if I have left it on a cliffy please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I decided to redo this chapter cause I realise it had plain sucked so here goes hope this is better**

Bella and Jake stood very still and quiet, neither moving an inch waiting for the sound of the front door. When the sound never came they relaxed a little, they looked at each other and laughed.

Bella left his embrace to go look out of the living room window and froze Jake came to see what she had seen and was also frozen in place.

There walking up to the house laden with bags was Bella's dad Chief of Police Charlie Swan.

Both managed to cometo their sense's and rushed upstairs to get dressed properly. Charlie managed to open the door and unloaded all the bags on the couch in the living room "Bella?" he shouted.

"Yeah dad be right there" she called back, he eventually heard he footsteps coming plus another he turned to see Bella and Jake enter the living room. "Oh hi Jake, what were you doing upstairs" he notice Jake squirm a little under his gaze.

"I ... I... wa...was just erm using the bathroom" He stammered causing Charlie to laugh, "yeah and I was just putting out school books away we have just finished our session" she added turning her fathers gaze from Jake to her "ok" came his simple reply and he turned back around to the bags. Not seeing the relived looks of his daughter and Jake.

A month pasted after that incident both Bella and Jake now meet at his house since his dad is hardly around during the day and on most nights now that he has a girlfriend of his own. So Bella was now sitting on the benches at school talking to her friends when Jessica and her crew came over to her "so Bella I hear you and Jake are now a together". She pushed Angela out of the way and sat down next to Bella with Lauren on the other side.

"Look I know we aren't friends and have never been plus I have picked on you quite alot, I cant just stand by and let him do this to someone else" Bella looked puzzled "what are you talking about"

"Look Jake is a user ok, he dates girls innocent and sweet girls like you and wraps them around his finger making them do whatever he wants. He's a guy so it's obvious what he wants and the girls give it to him willingly then afterwoods he dumps them and talks to everyone about easy they were, I don't want that to happen to you" Jessica had started to gently stroke her hair and a look of sadness came across her face.

Luckily Bella knew different but she played along for now "really he does but he said that he ..." Jessica jumped in "he says anything that will get him into your pants I mean I'm not too late am I you haven't" Bella shook her head and Jessica smiled "good so its properly best you end it with him before he has the chance to break your heart ok"

Bella nodded with a fake sad look on her face, she noticed Jake coming and stood up and walked to him Jessica and Lauren followed close behind with smirks adjornig their faces they couldn't believe how stupid Bella was.

"Jake I have something to say to you" she said stopping in front of him he looked worried as he glanced at Jessica and Lauren behind her "yeah what is it?" he asked. She looked sad for a split second before a huge grin appear on her face "I missed you" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, it took him a moment to realise what was happening before he was kissing her back.

Jessica and Lauren looked like they could spit fire as Bella turned to them, "thanks for the warning Jessica I will keep that in mind I really would like us to be friends" Jessica was seething as her and Lauren stormed off.

Bella burst into laughter at them whilst Jake supported a confused look "what just happened?" she managed between fits of laughter to tell him and soon he was joining her.

They returned back to their friends when Bella all of a sudden felt dizzy for a moment "woah" she said as she gripped Jake's arm to steady herself he looked up concerned "Bell's you ok?" she shook her head cover her mouth with her hand and rushed off to the toilets with all her friends running after her,

Jake took her to see the nurse who excused her for the rest of the day, Jake took her home and stayed with her until her father came back.

Bella was out of school for a week, Jake would go see her after school for a few hours she seemed to be getting better she finally returned to school and several days passed as she was fine until she rushed out of one of her classess.

Jake took her to the doctors the next day, they sat in the doctor's office waiting for him to come back in, eventually the door opened and in walked Dr Carlisle Cullen he was a friend of her father's.

"Well Bella we have figured out why you have been throwing up" she nodded and gripped Jake's hand.

"Your pregnant"

**Well I hope it is a better chapter please review and let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

AN – PLEASE READ FIRST

Hey people if you don't know already I have changed chapter 5 so if u haven't read it from last time, read it first other wise you will be confused.

Bella and Jake were in complete shock as the rode home from the doctors, neither could form a coherent word or thought.

Eventually they reached Bella's house he pulled in then turned off the ignition, neither made any attempt at moving. Finally Jake turned to look at Bella he face was paler than usual and her eyes were wide, despite all that he still thought she was beautiful then the idea of his child in her and a big smile spread on his face.

Bella turned to him "what are you smiling about?" she asked, he didn't say a word and simply leaned forward and kissed her gently pouring everything her felt for her into it.

She responded after a moment and when he moved away a small smile adjourned her face as well "it will be ok" he said "we'll figure this out together", she nodded and moved to open the door.

They both told her father and he took it better than they had thought, Bella really imagined he would chase Jake with a shotgun. Charlie didn't look disappointed either which was good "look what's done is done, no point crying over spilt milk. Now Bella I'm not gonna make this decision for you it's for the both of you to talk about and decide all I ask is that you think on every option and the pro's and con's ok".

Both nodded and got up to go tell Jake's dad who took it even better than Bella's, a big smile spread on his face her gave Bella a gentle hug and grasped Jake muttering "I'm gonna be a granddad". Bella laughed at this and hugged both Jake and Billy.

That night Charlie had to work so Jake, with Charlie's permission, stayed over. They were sat next to each other on Bella's bed talking about the baby; they had decided to keep it and were now talking about what will happen after it was born.

"Well dad could look after if when we are at school he doesn't do anything during the day and I have a job at a garage after school for a few hours I have saved up my money, it was going towards a holiday but this is more important" said Jake.

Bella's heart swelled at his words then frowned "but where will we live" Jake thought for a moment he didn't want to love away from them but he knew Bella didn't want to live away from her father "how about we talk about that with Charlie and my dad tomorrow" Bella nodded and sighed.

The next day Bella had convinced her dad to come to Jake's to talk, they were now all sat in the Black's living room, Bella and Jake were sat next to each other on the couch, Charlie was on the chair and Billy was in his wheelchair next to the couch.

"So" Jake began "the reason we wanted to talk to you both is to tell you our decision" he looked at Bella and she just nodded at him to continue.

"We have decided to keep the baby and we wanted to figure out where we could live, I don't want to live apart from them and Bella doesn't want to leave her dad so we need your help" Jake looked from Charlie to Billy trying to gauge their reactions.

Billy smiled with pride at how responsible his son was being he looked towards Charlie to see a small smile on his lips to "well Charlie what do you think?" asked Billy.

Charlie mulled it over he didn't want Bella to leave but it made sense for them to live together and they would need a babysitter when they were at school, "ok guys if it's ok with Billy then it would be better if you all lived here he has more room and he can babysit when you are at school, now don't get me wrong I don't want you to go buts its for the best. Besides half the time you are by yourself at home and you could always come and see me or I can you how about that?"

Bella got up and hugged her dad "are you sure dad?" she asked he smiled and nodded "as long as you are happy I am to" she turned to Billy "is that ok with you Billy?"

Billy nodded rapidly causing all to burst into laughter "its settled then, best to move when your able to help" said Charlie all nodded in agreement,

The next few days passed busily, Charlie had surprised them with a trip to Port Angles getting them new stuff for their bedroom, and Charlie wanted to keep Bella's room as it was so if she ever wanted to spend the night it was there for her. She would only need to take some clothes from her old room.

They told their friends to who were surprised but excited about it, the girls started planning a baby shower and with the help of the boys Jake began to plan a surprise for Bella hoping she would like it.

Ok guys tell me what you think good or bad all welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews sorry it took me so long to update, I hope this was worth the wait.

Bella sighed as her alarmed blared she had been living at the blacks for several weeks now and she already missed her dad. Luckily he was over quite a lot so that made up for it.

As she walked past people in school she could hear them whispering about her, the entire school knew she had moved in with Jake but they didn't know why.

Luckily their friends knew and were being so supportive, and every night Jake would make her feel so loved.

They knew soon that everyone would find out but she wasn't gonna let that bother her it was the weekend and she and Jake were gonna go on a picnic. She went through her daily morning routine as she was in the bathroom combing her wet hair Jake came in and wrapped his arms around her towel covered waist.

His head rested on her shoulder looking at her through the mirror, he had a smile on his face "you look beautiful" she smiled.

They came downstairs and quickly packed up a nice picnic and headed for his car he affectionately calls the rabbit.

They drove around the woods surrounding the rez and found a dirt road leading into it, after a few miles they stopped the car and continued on foot to a clearing they had named their own.

Jake set up the picnic and sat close to Bella, she leaned against his chest and sighed "Jake what are we gonna do about everyone at school when the baby starts to show".

Jake sighed "I don't know I mean I'm not embarrassed at all about it but it's up to you I mean Jessica and her friends will say some horrible things about you".

Bella frowned she knew that would happen "or you could always stay home we could say you have an illness and be home schooled" offered Jake.

Bella chuckled "yeah I could do that" Jake kissed her cheek then offered her some food.

It was now Monday and as she and Jake rode in his rabbit she came to a decision "Jake" "hmm" he responded.

"We are gonna tell everyone today about the baby" he looked surprised "are you sure" she nodded in grim determination. She just didn't know how she was gonna do it.

It was now dinnertime and still she had no idea of how to tell anyone that she was pregnant with Jake's baby. He saw her deep in thought and sighed he knew what she was thinking about he had been obsessing over it to.

Suddenly he had an idea "hey guys lets go out and sit on the grass it's sunny for a change today" they all agreed and quickly got up and left.

Jake sat behind Bella allowing her to rest on his chest and whispered into her ear "I have an idea ok, Jessica and her crew are over there they are not so secretly watching us they are bound to see what I am gonna do and then everyone will know by the end of the day ok".

She nodded and smiled as his arms snaked around her waist, his hands landing on her stomach. He rubbed affectionately whilst leaning his head on her shoulder.

Jessica watched as Jake rubbed Bella's stomach and all of a sudden the wheels in her head started churning.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell wide open "OH MY GOD" she said her friends turned to her "what is it jess".

"She's... he's... he got her pregnant"

Dum dum dum I no its short but I am writing this really late at night I hope this is good please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews sorry it took me so long to update but my internet has been playing up and a little writer's block hope this is good.

It had been about 3 months since Jessica had found out about Bella's baby, she still hadn't said anything to either Bella or Jake.

Everyone at school found out that same day they both can hear there whispers as they walk past but neither really care.

Bella's birthday was coming up soon and Jake wanted to do something really special for her as a surprise. He had managed to keep everything a secret from her which had bugged her to no end.

She had managed to get a beautiful dress that fit over her little baby bump and when she descended the stairs of the black house wearing a beautiful black satin strapless floor length dress.

It took Jake's breath away she was beautiful all the time but right now she was breathtaking.

"Hello beautiful, you look amazing" Bella blushed "thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" Jake had dressed in a simple black shirt and pants with black shoes.

He kissed her hand and led her out to his car they drove for a time in comfortable enjoying each others company. Finally Bella's curiosity got the better of her "so Jake are you gonna tell me where we are going".

Jake chuckled and shook his head "sorry Bell's but you will just have to wait we are here at the first stop anyway" he parked the car near a rather fancy looking restaurant. He helped Bella out of the car and ushered her up to the door and inside.

Bella was positively full Jake had ordered for them both knowing full well she would order the cheapest thing so as not to spend to much money but tonight he wasn't having any of that.

She protested when he refused to allow her to help pay the bill. She slowly followed him to his car and got in he smiled at her sulking face as he drove of.

Soon her mood changed when he parked the car near the edge of the forest surrounding the reservation she now called home.

"Jake what are we doing here? Where are we going?" she smiled at her and took her hand and led her through the forest. After a little while he stopped her and asked her to close her eyes.

She did after a little protest he chuckled and carefully led her through the forest a little further. He eventually came out into a clearing he stopped Bella and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok now open your eyes" Bella did and gasped the clearing was lit up with candles everywhere and in the middle there was a blanket on the floor surrounded by even more candles.

She turned quickly in jakes arms and kissed him with so much love "I love it Jake its so beautiful" he chuckled against her lips as she crashed them onto his again.

They laid down on the blanket Bella on her back with Jake leaning on his side looking at her. He placed his hand on her belly that was slowly starting to show.

Jake was amazed at how much he was looking forward to see the little one inside of her he always thought he would never want to be a dad this early but when his perfect angel told him she was carrying his child he thought he was the luckiest man alive.

He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips and down her jaw to her ear where he whispered "I love you" she smiled at him when he lifted his head to look her in the eyes "I love you too Jake".

He instantly crashed his lips to hers which she responded in kind both pouring their love for each other in the kiss. Eventually they broke apart for air Jake rested his head against her neck while she soothed him with her hands in his hair.

She moved her lips to his ear and whispered "make love to me Jake" his head shot up surprised "here? Now? Are you sure?"

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it they had only been together like that a few times before she was caught pregnant he hadn't wanted to push her because of the baby.

Bella nodded her hand and raised her hand to his face "yes Jake I want you please make love to me here and now" Jake smiled and slowly kissed her whilst his hand roamed her body causing Bella to moan out loud.

Luckily they were surrounded by a deep thick forest so no one would hear them and disturb their love making.

Both lay in silence catching their breaths because of the baby Jake had moved Bella on top of him during which she was very happy about she would tease him then give in then tease again.

Now she lay on top of him with him still in her loving the feel of her chest breathing in and out in time with his own she lazily lifted her and gently pecked him on the lips and smiled.

"Thank you Jake, this was the best birthday ever" he smiled in response and kissed her lips again then both lovers fell asleep in the silence of the forest.

Neither aware of anything around them but the beating of each others heart. They dreamed that the rest of their lives together would be the same as tonight was.

**Hey you go guys again sorry for the lateness please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you all for the reviews I am glad you like the story again sorry it's been long since my last update but I hope this is worth the wait**

Bella sighed as she lay on the couch aimlessly watching TV she was now as big as a house her due date was soon and she was getting antsy.

Jake was at school and Billy had gone fishing so she was all alone and so bored. She decided to get up and have something to eat.

She managed to walk to the kitchen when I cold voice startled her "well look at you, you remind me of a whale". Bella spun around quickly to see Jessica and several of her friends stood behind her some glared at her others looked like they didn't want to be there.

She glared at Jessica "what the hell are you doing here" Jessica smirked "I'm here to take back what is mine come with me".

She forced Bella into Jake's room "stay there" Jessica started moving things about until she finally reached the bed and lifted the mattress. She pulled out a pink thong "here it is" she turned to Bella smirking.

"I left this here last week been meaning to come back and get it but since you've been home we had to go somewhere else" Bella looked heartbroken.

"Your lying, please tell me your lying" Jessica smirked "sorry Bella wish I could but I'm not ever since you got fatter he's been coming to me for some action" her smirk grew wider at the tears that were rolling down Bella's face.

Jessica turned to her girls "come on girls I got what I came for" they left with her several glancing back to the distraught looking Bella.

As they walked away several of the girls sneaked away from the group and headed back to Bella she wasn't where they had left her so they searched the whole house but they couldn't find her until a scream from the garden alerted them.

They raced outside and Bella was on the pouch holding onto her stomach crying out in pain "oh my god! Bella" they raced to her side and tried to help her stand "leave me alone" she screamed at them.

"Come on Bella we need to get you to the hospital" they managed to get her to her car and drive her to the hospital. The two girls waited anxiously for any news "someone needs to tell Jake" said one girl the other nodded "your right Leah but she wont want to see him and it might make things worse for her".

Leah nodded "well then we need to tell him what Jessica has done first" Leah said "but Leah we can't Jessica is our friend we don't even know Bella" Leah nodded "Emily Jessica isn't a true friend she just uses us for her own needs and this all started because Jessica screwed with Jake Bella was there for him he said so himself her really loves her. I mean haven't you seen him when they are together the looks he gives her and how worried he looks when she isn't".

Emily nodded she had seen that "look Emily I'll go and tell Jake you stay here in case something happens ok" Emily nodded and watched as Leah left.

Leah raced to school and into the building she knew Jake's third class was English she had it with him. She burst into the room "well Leah so good of you to grace us with your presence".

"I'm not staying Mr. Michaels Jake it's Bella" he quickly rushed up and followed Leah out he got into her car leaving his at school since she insisted she needed to talk to him.

"Look Jake Jessica has done something bad before this happened she made me and several other girls go with her to yours and play a trick on Bella" Jake looked furious as Leah explained what happened.

They finally reached the hospital he raced right up to the receptionist "Bella swan please" she told him where she was and he set off with Leah close behind. They found Emily waiting outside her door "she didn't want me inside" she explained Jake nodded and opened the door.

"Bella!" he rushed to her side she looked so pale and her face was wet from tears "Bella please open your eyes" she reluctantly did and he almost crippled with the pain he saw in them.

"Jake go away I don't want you here" she tried to turn over but he stopped her "Bella what Jessica did was a trick I had forgotten about them they were from months before you even started tutoring me, I didn't want my dad to see them so I hid them and forgot about them she saw me put them there" Bella looked at him with a little hope.

"Bella please believe me Jessica was just pissed that I choose you over her remember when I told you she tried to get me back"

_Flashback_

_Jake was sat at home on the porch when Jessica surprised him she walked in front of him wearing a large coat "hey Jake" she smiled he looked confused._

"_What do you want Jess and what's with the large coat it's boiling out" Jessica smiled "well that's because I am wearing next to nothing on underneath" she opened up her coat to reveal a sexy purple lacy bra and thong._

_She approached Jake and sat on his lap "I miss you Jake come back to me" Jake managed to get over his shock and grabbed her waist and lifted her off his lap and pushed her away "not a chance in hell Jess me and you are over I'm with someone that actually wants to be with me for me not because I am the popular boy and it makes sense" Jessica glared._

"_Come on Jake you and miss fashion disaster don't make sense in one bit you two are from different worlds but me and you" she said seductively walking up to him "we had heat and we fit she wont ever make you feel like it did she wont make you cry in pleasure like I did"._

_Jake smirked "actually she makes me feel all that and so much more and all she has to do is smile at me or hold my hand. She makes me feel things that you never could and you had to work to make me feel what you did she doesn't have to" he smirked seeing the look of pure anger on her face. She stormed off muttering vows of revenge._

_End flashback_

Bella nodded as she remembered him telling her "so please Bella believe me, they were from months before I even truly met you please don't shut me out".

Bella sighed she reached a hand to his and squeezed it "I believe you Jake" he sighed in relief and kissed her forehead.

**That's it for this chapter hope it was worth the wait **

**Please review there will only be a few more chapters left so please show some love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thank you all for the reviews I am glad you like the story again sorry it's been long since my last update but I hope this is worth the wait blame my internet**

Bella was finally out of the hospital with her little baby boy who was fast asleep cuddled up to his mother. Jake was sat next to her with the biggest grin on his face "I cant believe it took so long to get a little guy like that out of you" she chuckled.

"Believe me he didn't feel little when he was coming out, you know Jake we still need to name him he cant be baby black forever" he nodded.

He was thoughtful for awhile "how about Charlie after your dad" he smiled "ok how about Charlie William black" it was Jacobs turned to smile wider.

Everyone gushed at the new baby Charlie and Billy were really proud at the name they had chosen they loved being grandfathers.

Emily and Leah became great friends to Bella they were a big help a week after the baby came Emily and Sam started dating.

Jessica hadn't returned for some time and she hadn't tried to contact Jake but the day was coming when they would have to return to school and Bella was getting nervous.

Finally they day came she climbed out of Jake's car "please Jake let me ring your dad just to see how he's doing it's the first time we've been away" Jake chuckled "no Bella you have only just left him and dad said he would call if there was a problem"

She frowned "but Jake Billy might not be able to..." he clamped a hand over her mouth and smiled "he will be fine they both will be" he removed his hand and lightly pecked her lips and took her hand and guided her towards school.

She left Jake to go to her locker promising to meet up later in class as she was shutting her lock Jessica came up "oh Bella look at you now you don't look like a whale anymore more like a walrus now" the girls behind her laughed whilst Bella just rolled her eyes.

"So how's the little one I heard he came out blue" said one of the girls behind Jessica whose name she didn't know.

"He's great gonna be just as handsome as his dad is" Jessica smiled "how have you been doing raising the little tyke all alone" Bella smiled even wider.

"Oh Jessica I am not raising him alone I have my dad and Billy also Leah and Emily they have been a great help and also Jake I have him" Jessica's face fell "what do you mean you have Jake, after what he has done you have taken him back you really are desperate taking anyone that would have you no matter what they do to you"

Bella started to walk away then stopped and turned "he never cheated on me Jess those knickers where left there from when you two were together before he and I and I believe him" Jessica scowled.

Just then Jake showed up and put his arm around her "hey babe I was waiting for you what's up" he faced Jessica "oh Jessica was just congratulating me on the baby" Bella said sweetly.

"Oh really well thanks Jessica you should see him he is so cute all brown eyed and dark hair" Jessica's face was a picture Bella and Jake was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Jake you have got to stop this madness ok I put up with it for long enough, miss walrus can't satisfy you like I can she cant make you happy or do any of the things to you that I could" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah maybe Jessica but you know what she can't do that you can, annoy the hell out of me with your idiotic bickering, your constant back and forth with me and also like I told you before she makes me feel so much more than you ever did and all she has to do is hold my hand"

To emphasise this point he held up their enjoined hands and kissed Bella's gently. She smiled at him and walked with to their class together leaving a very furious Jessica behind.

Bella smiled at Jake "you know Jake I think we'll be alright, you me and little Charlie" Jake nodded "yeah Bella we are".

**Well there you go that's the last chapter I hope you all liked it please review let me know**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I know I said the last chapter was gonna be the very last chapter but several have asked me to do one more. So here you go I hope it is what you wanted.**

Bella walked down the aisle looking at the various packed foods wondering what to get Jake and Charlie when her phone went off.

"Hello" she answered "hey babe where you at?" she smiled "I'm in the local supermarket buying some food what about you?"She smiled as she listened to his voice "I'm with your dad and mine and CW (I wanted baby Charlie to have a nickname) we are all going fishing won't be back till late tonight is that ok"

She smiled Charlie was 4 years old now he loved his dad and both his grandparents and he shared their love of fishing Jake didn't but he endured it for CW as he liked to called him. The past few years after graduation were very hectic but they managed to work it all out.

They even have their own place next to Billy's so that Jake can help him if he needs it and they are both going to the local college a few times a week Jake worked in a local garage he loved it.

"Yeah that's fine I hope you have fun" she heard Jake mumble under his breath about how bored he was gonna be she laughed out loud "oh Jake why don't you just asked CW if just Billy and Charlie can take him so you could spend some time with me".

"That's a great idea Bella I'll do it call you later I'll tell you what he says" answered Jake excitedly "ok then talk to you later" she hung up and smiled even wider.

She often wondered why a man like Jake wanted her she would never consider herself to be beautiful but Jake seemed to disagree completely with her every single time.

She decided to get something nice for dinner, it had been a long time since she and Jake had some time alone. She had just got back and was putting the shopping away when Jake came in.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "hello yourself" she responded "my dad said that he will have Charlie tonight so we can spend some more time alone"

She turned in his arms "really" she asked with a slight hope "yep so *kiss* we *kiss* have *kiss* the *kiss* entire *kiss* night *kiss* to *kiss* ourselves" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck but before she deepen the kiss he pulled back causing a moan to come from her.

"Emily wanted you to drop by she needed your help with something" she pouted as he moved away which earned a chuckle from Jake.

She made her way to Sam and Emily's they had moved in together around the same time Jake and Bella did now Emily was pregnant, she would bombard Bella with questions. Emily was definitely a nervous 1st time mother Bella can easily relate.

After a an hour Bella waved goodbye and headed home as she neared the house she noticed all the lights were out, but as she got nearer she noticed a faint glow coming from the living room window.

'If he's gone out and left that fire on again I'll kill him' she thought as she walked up to the front door, as she stepped through she gasped at the site of the living room.

Candles were lit everywhere the furniture had been moved so a blanket and some pillows could be placed in front of the now roaring fire. Jake stood in the centre in his best shirt and pants with two glasses of wine in his hands.

"I thought since we only had tonight we should make the most of it" he said as he held out a glass towards her. She dazedly took off her coat and dropped it near the front door as she walked to him and took the glass.

"See I also made us a nice little buffet too" she looked down and the little coffee table was filled with different types of finger food "its great Jake" she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

They settled down in front of the fire enjoying the food he had laid out and the wine. Soon things started to steam up as he hovered above her next to the fire.

"You are so beautiful" she smiled and moved her hand to behind his neck and pulled him down so his body was completely covering hers.

The made love that night slowly and passionately enjoying each other in a way they had been unable for some time. They loved CW with all their hearts but sometimes they craved the chance to be intimate with each other and now that he was getting older they would be able to be alone more times if their parents wouldn't mind helping.

**Well there you go I hope this wasn't a disappointment I didn't want to go to far into the future** **please let me know what you think **


End file.
